NarutoKun no Change!
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: What if Minato & Kushina had bloodlines that caused changes to Naruto's form when exposed to certain triggers and was altered the Kyuubi's presence? What if these changes altered the very nature of Naruto's life? This is that look into that possibility.
1. The reason and K Kun

The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest of all Bijuu. Was gone. Sealed into the belly of the child before him.

Two figures laid before a small altar, from which came the cries of the child. Despite the blood that covered the forms the parents, both had the same smile. It nearly broke the old man's heart to see them in their final moments with their son, and to have lost two bright flames in this manner. His wife must have also been slain, though her body was not here. So much loss in one night. But he could not morn, not when his predecessor's son lay before him naked and cold against this cruel world alone. One of the more matronly ANBU moved to pick up the child, but not moments after she touched the child did a veil of pinkish orange smoke envelope the it.

Alert for any signs of the seals collapse they all stood stunned when in the place of a child, a infant fox whimpered, so young it's eyes had not even opened.

"It seems the child has gained his fathers bloodline early. This will greatly hinder things." The old Hokage closed his eyes in contemplation. "At least his mother's hasn't begun. But if I remember… things will get very difficult indeed in a few years. Tenzou take the … child, he will return to normal soon. Take him to my son and his daughter, only my son is allowed to hold him till I get there and explain things… I … I am off to find my wife. I… leave it to you."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The name, his old title being used again merely brought more weight to his soul.

'Minato, you truly have left a mess.'

010101

Naruto-kun no Change!

Chapter One: K-kun

By

Hibiki

Ideas in this story are based off Futaba-kun no Change, Naruto, Fruba (Fruits Basket), Ranma ½ and another much older Takahashi Rumiko story 'Excuse Me for Being a _Dog_!'. Characters in this story are from Naruto. The rights to these stories and their characters are reserved to their creators.

010101

Seven years later:

Naruto rather liked being in the fields on his birthday than he did being cooped up in his apartment. He always had since as long as he could remember. It felt better to him than being in that stuffy city sometimes and he wouldn't have to deal with people's looks today. On this day they were always meaner than usual. It wasn't that he disliked people… it was just… safer.

Because he had a Condition.

He sighed as his mind thought about the many close calls he had even getting to the fields given his condition.

Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Nara had almost run into him as he was turning down a road and had he not caught himself… well the crowd behind them would have probably liked it. A few minutes later a loud, purple haired, woman who smelled of old dango and snakes had almost pushed him out of the way in her hurry, and Ayame-neechan had almost patted his head when he got his usual free bowl for his birthday. It was scary how close he had gotten to them, how close to revealing his condition on a day it would sign his death warrant.

And no, he wasn't scared of girls, he actually rather liked them a lot! They always smelled really nice, and were usually nice to him too. But he couldn't risk being touched, especially on his birthday. Because of his Condition. So he spent it alone, as he cursed his father for giving him such a thing.

"Wahh~!" A pain filled voice caught his rather sensitive ears and brought him up from his little pity party he was giving himself. Getting low to the ground and slowly crawled over the crest of the hill to see four girls in front of a smaller pink haired one. She was curled up and crying, something Naruto just didn't like seeing, and from what he could tell she was really cute. If only the ugly girls weren't making her cry.

"Haaha! Billboard brow! Come on and really cry! Ugly ugly!" The taller girls laughed and the leader, a big purple haired girl he would later learned was named Ami brought up her fist against the defenseless girl. His anger boiled and without a second thought leapt from his hiding spot and in front of the girl.

Just as Ami threw her punch.

It was at this moment what he had just unwittingly done and who was throwing the punch caught up to him. Just as his eyes widened in fear, the heavy blow smashed into his cheek with considerable force. He cried out in pain as smoke enveloped them all.

"YIPE!" A nonhuman whelp of pain broke through the cloud and when it cleared only a small pile of clothes denoted Naruto's previous presence.

That.

And the small reddish blond Kit that was laying shaking before Haruno Sakura, shaking and bleeding as it stared up at the purple haired bully in complete fear.

010101

Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed as choked on his pipe, he always made it a point to watch Naruto as he went about on the usually somber Tenth day in the tenth month. So it was some considerable shock when Naruto broke his self started Gynophobia and jumped in front of a punch that would have struck the … if his memory served him correctly, daughter of a rather well to do merchant family. To his utter horror the somewhat familiar display of smoke appeared masking the six children from view. What he found when the smoke cleared had him readying two ANBU to take the child from harms way should it be needed.

However the Haruno girl was proving herself to be worthy of that application the small clan had filled to join his academy next month.

010101

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" It was probably the prettiest voice he had ever heard, despite calling him a her. Though to be honest, Naruto was a little biased at this point as the two arms pulled him against her warm body protectively. No longer were tears pouring from her eyes but only a glare, so strong it had the bullies shifting, the fun gone leaving them ill at ease. It didn't help the ringleader of their little band felt bad about hitting an animal… that is until the species was known.

"It's a FOX!" One of the girls roared angrily. "We should kill it!" The others in the band of girls gave various levels of agreement.

Naruto whimpered, his ears tucked flat against his head and tail pulled against him in a classic animalistic display of terror. He couldn't help it, the fox in him was frightened, it wanted to run away, but the human inside the furry little body KNEW if it left the safety of those arms they would die. So he pulled himself into the smallest ball he could… and waited.

"I WON'T LET YOU! She's scared of you! She hasn't done anything wrong! I'll beat you up if you don't GO AWAY! SHANNARO!" The pink haired girl was so red her face was matching her hair. The anger she was showing, and the fist upraised, defiantly was making the bullies think twice about messing with her.

"Tsh. Fine, a looser with a freak animal. Perfect match." Ami remarked turning away from the girl.

"Yeah yeah, maybe ugly should marry it! She could show the wedding pictures up on that billboard of hers."

The rest laughed but soon only a small girl and fox were left on the field. The girl sighed and lowered her fist before giving a shaky breath. The fox slowly calmed and uncoiled itself from it's ball but remained in her lap. She smiled, showing the little fox in her arms brilliant jade eyes. Blue vulpine stared up into green as they studied one another.

"Hello there." The girl finally remarked, her hand slowly rising as not to scare it, to stroke the fox's thick fur. "I'm Sakura." The fox wagged it's tail and gave a few mewling chirps in reply that made the girl giggle. "Very nice to meet you too." With such a pure and wondrous smile on her face the fox found itself mesmerized by Sakura.

His first and very deep crush.

0101010101

To say the elder Haruno were excited by Sakura's new pet would be like saying an Akimichi hated food. Such loud words from both parents had both fox and girl cowering to the point the mother couldn't bare to see her child in such a state and relented. Any male wishing to keep his wedding tackle intact usually knew when to stop saying no and start say yes and the Male Haruno rather liked his wedding tackle, that is to say, he agreed after giving certain rules about keeping such an animal. To the two older people's amusement both fox and daughter nodded to the demands as if the little animal knew what they were saying. It also made them smile seeing the little animal so close to their girl and how happy it was making her. It was brutally apparent that the smile they were seeing now had not been shown these last few weeks. If the clingy little fox made her happy so be it.

"May I see her, Sakura-chan?" Shunosuke asked his daughter. As any loving trusting daughter would she handed the little fox to the man, much to the little fox's dislike. Giving a worried chortle the fox curled up in his hand looking to his daughter for help. He gently stroked the back of the little creature who gave a startled but happy purr and gently relaxed. "It's okay little…" Only to tense up as his tail was raised and his… boy parts put on show for the family. "Boy."

"Oh so he is! I should have checked." Sakura remarked. A babble of nonsensical fox words bumbled out of the fox. Naruto was SO mortified. Sakura-chan was looking at his THINGY! Someone just up and kill him now.

"Sorry sorry, I know that's embarrassing." Shunosuke retorted humorously to the foxy curses before handing the embarrassed fox back to his 'owner'. "He's only a few months old, strange for him to be alone unless his mother passed away." Seeing the oddly human look of sadness, the man scratched the black foxy chin that poked up from his daughter's grasp. "Strong little guy this… are they pups or kits? I can't remember." Saoko, his wife, merely shrugged her shoulders. Sakura shrugged as well as she began making her way upstairs.

"Okay so let's go clean up okay, K-kun?" 'K-kun' looked to her a little confused. "Well I have to name you something… I can't just up and call you…. Fishcake or something so… K for Kitsune, and Kun for boy. You're K-kun." K-kun made a yip and wagged his tail in agreement.

Even if it was as a fox, any little bit of affection like they were showing him, was greater than anything else in the world. For a boy who had been alone all his life outside the third Hokage and Ichiraku ramen this little house, the people in it, and the smile from the girl who gave it to him… was more wonderful than any day as a human could ever hope to be.

010101

That said, despite them both being seven year olds, K-kun was having a hard time dealing with Sakura being nude and scrubbing him down in the bathroom. He quickly turned around as the pretty girl began stripping down, unknowing there was an actual boy in the room with her. Despite having absolutely nothing more or less (Certain genitalia aside of course) than he did, given their age, what mattered was the amount of skin showing from a quick glance had almost knocked him out. He never had that 'girls are weird' phase some boys go through, as having to shy away from female contact rather made them beyond interesting to him. Oblivious to her 'pet's' problems with being pushed against her smooth and bare thigh while being scrubbed, the girl made quick work to clean up the fox as her father demanded.

With a quick rinse the two slipped into the furo, a luxury that came with being a wealthy merchant family. Sakura sighed as the warmth seeped in and giggled as K-kun scrabbled for a moment in her lap to get out of the water before she began rubbing his neck and back in a kneading motion with her hands. The fox nearly slipped completely under the water as it just went limp into her arms.

"Hehe, must feel really good huh, K-kun?" She giggled out, a tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back into his head was her only response beyond a loud purring sound. She giggled again, happy in her new found friend's enjoyment.

010101

Naruto awoke with a start as the Hokage's voice whispered into his hear. Thankfully his movement didn't awaken the pink haired girl sitting next to him. Looking to her, she seemed smaller than he remembered… then it hit him, he was human again. He probably had shifted away from her in the night, naturally being unaccustomed to being near another person like he had.

Thus the bloodline effect must have worn off some indeterminate time afterwards. He rose up slowly, blushing as he realized he was naked in bed with Sakura-chan. Glancing up the shadowy form of Sarutobi was over them. As he slid out of bed, the boy made no hint of covering up. Sarutobi was one of few in the village who knew of his condition and had helped him understand it.

Doubutsu kawari youshi or the Animal Transition Body.

A member of his family, more precisely his father's side of the family, whoever he was, had the bloodline that gave you the form of your spirit animal. However in it's first form, what Naruto had been born with active, it was basically uncontrollable. And his just happened to be the one animal in the village that they hated beyond a passion and actually held 'fox hunts' to eradicate the species from the city and surrounding area every tenth of October. Until he unlocked the second form and gained some semblance of control he would be forced to dodge the trigger of his bloodline. Female contact.

Apparently the bloodline was in fact an old type of summoning that would allow the user to find their mated soul. Only someone along the way utterly fudged (hey he's seven no cursing yet) the contract and the two parts became one. The human and summoned spirit would coexist with one another in a disharmonious state until the person's other half was found and the key to that person's heart was well whatever Jiji had gone on and on about a few years back, honestly it was lucky he knew that much. In the first form of the bloodline the time varied when he would be trapped in his animal form so he had made sure he kept close contact with Sakura… or her mother to the woman's growing fondness.

But no, he wasn't going to worry about stand naked in front of the man. He had been seen worse by Naruto before.

"Naruto you need to come with me. This is a very dangerous thing you are doing." Old man Sarutobi whispered to the young youth. (FOR HE IS YOUTHFUL YOSH!) "If you are discovered the only result will be pain… for you and the girl."

"I know Jiji. But… Right now K-kun makes her happy. She's so lonely Jiji, like me. No one deserves to be this way. Sakura-chan deserves to be happy all the time. I like seeing her happy. It makes me feel good too." Naruto looked down his hand clutched pathetically over his heart. "I don't want to make her sad by making it look like K-kun left her in the middle of the night. So please Jiji… give me some time to make her happy before I leave." Sarutobi was a wise man, but none the less a man and he knew the looks the child was giving the girl.

"The longer you take the harder it will be to go. The more pain she and you will feel."

"Please Jiji, let me stay just a little while longer…" The boy tugged the man's sleeve giving the Hokage the most pitiful look (must come from his fox side) he had ever seen. Tugging at his heart strings like that the Hokage had one course of action. Lower his hat from embarrassment. "Please… please let us be happy a little while longer." Damn.

"I should say no. That your using that girl, but…" He couldn't say more when the small figure hugged him, gave him a smile so bright Sarutobi just simply gave up. "When your ready lick this seal. We'll come up with something to break K-kun leaving to her, gently." He put a seal upon the boys inner arm and channeled chakra into it, forcing the ink to make a tattoo upon Naruto's skin.

"Thank you Jiji." The boy whispered finally before walking over to the sleeping girl, he watched her a moment before tenderly brushing a hair out of her face. When the smoke cleared a unreadable expression on K-kun's face was seen before he hopped up onto the bed and wiggled softly into the arms of the girl. Sakura made a gentle protest in her sleep then wrapped her arms around the fox. Two blue eyes watched the old man a moment then closed nuzzling against the girl's warmth.

As he slid from the window and towards his home, the Hiruzen sighed.

"I probably should have taken him. I just hope Naruto is strong enough to deal with this."

010101

The weeks that followed were some of the brightest to the boy turned fox. During the days, Sakura and him would play in the fields or under the shade of a tree, him in her lap soaking in her warmth and love, as she read. Sakura was very smart, and despite his disinterest in reading found himself reading along with her, if only to get to know this girl more. When dinner time came around, the two would head home. Haruno Saoko was a wonderful cook, not that he would know other than a few scraps he was given when he finished his bowl of meat and begged the pink haired ladies. Knowing they were weak to his charm made him focus on them, but every now and then the man of the family, Shunosuke, would break his tough guy routine and showed his soft side… and chicken. Yummy yummy chicken. The nights were filled with Sakura's scent and gentle breathing, both soothing to him and he had never slept better in his life.

Sakura and K-kun were inseparable, both because Naruto needed to touch Sakura from time to time to keep the bloodline active, but also… He couldn't bear to be apart from her. Every time he thought about that darker patch of fur under his haunch, that seal, he would remember he wasn't just a fox who could love his girl and be happy for the rest of his life, but a boy. A boy who would soon have to go back to being a boy who was hated by the village, and unknown to the girl who he… cared greatly for. To not be around her, to feel her touch or pet him and show him care. It frightened him. To go back to where people might hurt him, where he would be alone again was growing more unacceptable. That could be the fox talking, but the boy Naruto felt the same, so it was hard, and getting ever harder to say no to just remaining K-kun. Maybe the boy Uzumaki Naruto could just fade away, let K-kun be all there is.

Apparently Jiji had assumed the same, so on one of those days in the field an investigating K-kun was found by a wandering Sarutobi.

"You're loosing yourself Naruto… The fox part of you is taking over. We're missing you, you know. Ayame is worried sick because you're gone. I hope you're not forgetting us who love you as Naruto and not K-kun…." The fox looked down, knowing he was hurting Ayame and the others did make him sad but… the Haruno. "Besides, wouldn't you like to have Sakura be your friend as a human?" With that the Hokage continued walking. The following week he returned again mentioning Naruto's interest in being a Shinobi. "Remember you swore to me you would take this hat from me right? I can't make a fox into Hokage, But I can a person. Just keep that in mind Naruto. The academy is only two weeks away, Sakura is also joining too, you wouldn't not see her again if you returned to human." And then the Hokage left once more letting the fox think it over.

He knew the man was right. He knew he had to change back. He knew he would have to stop being K-kun for Sakura. Only…

The collar was a bit big around his neck, more for a bigger animal like one of the Inuzuka dogs than a little Fox just older than a Kit. But it didn't matter, because the name on it. Haruno K-kun.

"There, really one of us now." Sakura remarked as the batted the little metal oval on the collar. K-kun scratched at the collar making the little license jingle. He gave a excited yip and licked her face, unable to contain his excitement. "Hahaha! It tickles, K-k-kun! Stop! I love you too!" To her amazement the little fox stopped licking and just pushed against her purring.

'I love you too, Sakura-chan.' Forget Hokage, Forget being a boy, forget being anything else. He was loved. It was the greatest thing in the world. He just wanted to keep being loved.

010101

"Sakura-chan, why don't you let K-kun stay with me today, I promise I'll take care of him." Saoko asked softly to her daughter as the girl and fox were about to make their way to the fields for their usual outing. Sakura hesitated but finally relented when she was promised her favorite for dessert tonight.

So K-kun spent the day with his girl's mom, learning what her day was like. Paperwork for Shunosuke filed away during the morning, a small lunch and reading much like her daughter, though K-kun didn't quite get why the blonde haired man kept with great passion kissing the dark haired woman over and over with such passionate feelings. And in the rain. Passionately. Whatever. But as dinner time rolled around, and Saoko began working on the meal complete with anmitsu for dessert, the woman sighed as she felt the fox brush up against her much like a cat would.

"I do like you K-kun, but I had to let Sakura-chan go today without you." The fox merely turned it's head at her as if to say 'what?' "You love her so much you probably don't realize your making it hard for her make friends, because people in this village don't like foxes. People see Sakura with you and they just don't want to get close to her." The fox almost looked stunned, sometimes she wondered if it knew more than it was letting on. Silly superstition she supposed.

She reached a point in dinner she could relax a few minutes and sat down, patting her skirt she let the fox settle in her lap as it watched her with vibrant blue eyes. Petting the fox slowly she gathered her thoughts.

"I know you like my baby girl, but I don't want her to end up like that Uzumaki child." The fox winced in her lap. "He's hated much like you foxes are for something he can't control. When he was born our Hokage put a demon attacking us into the boy, saving us… but it's so hard not seeing the Kyuubi in him, that we just hate him. So many of us died, I lost my brother…" The small fox licked her palm softly urgently. The poor thing was shaking so hard, probably from the anger in her voice. "But you changed me K-kun. I realized you and that boy aren't responsible for that monster, your just two innocents. But the rest of the village can't see it. They would hate you and my Sakura for always being with you, just like they do that poor boy. So maybe if you stay here a few days she'll meet people and have friends again. She's been using you to be happy, and I thank you very much K-kun, you've made us all happy, she needs to move on and gain real friends, not just a pet."

K-kun was silent for the rest of the night, especially after Sakura came home talking about her newest friend, Yamanaka Ino. As Sakura slipped unconscious talking about showing K-kun to the blonde girl the fox watched her a few more minutes before licking the small darker patch that signified the seal.

010101

Sarutobi was relieved when the seal activated finally, and made his way to the house of the Haruno. What he found was something he was hoping he wouldn't find. The naked youth (YOUTH!) sitting with his back against the window seal, arms crossed and sitting on his drawn up knees as he watched the girl sleep, his right cheek resting on his forearms. The look on the boys face, showed how much in turmoil he was.

"Naruto." Hiruzen whispered.

"I've been hurting her this whole time. I didn't even know it Jiji." The flat monotone in his voice was stronger than any yell. "As a fox, I have been making people stay away from her, I've kept friends from her. All because I was selfish."

"You wanted her happy Naruto, remember what you asked me. That's not a selfish request."

"I was going to stay as a fox, Jiji. She loves K-kun. It may not be love like people love, but I wanted to be loved by her. I want to stay so bad, even right now, Jiji. But I know, the longer I stay the more she'll be looked to like I am. Like I _am _the Kyuubi." Sarutobi's shoulders fell as he heard the boy mention the fox in his belly. The way he said it… he knew. "I can't hurt her like that, she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Naruto…"

"Why didn't you tell me Jiji?" The hurt in his voice brought that night upon the elder, the weight of the world rested on him once again.

"I was waiting until you would be ready."

"I can hear you lying, Jiji." Damn fox spirit.

"I hoped I would never have to tell you. It was a burden your family never wished upon you. It probably would have been given to your grandchild or their wife." That was the truth, but it only brought up answers Sarutobi wouldn't feel right giving the seven year old. "We can talk about this later, we must leave now before we are spotted."

"Actually get me tomorrow, at the fields. She is going to show me off to Ino. If I know she is happy, then she can see I'll be happy too."

"Yamanaka Ino?" Damn a clan heir, the security and the fact Yamanakas were good chakra sensors that would make it harder.

"Yes… But let me be with her one more night, so I can remember this." Had Naruto been older, Sarutobi would have pictured a completely different scene, but at seven, in that puppy dog… or fox in this case, love was what the child was feeling, understood and watched as the boy touched her hand and changed, slipping in close and fell asleep.

Once again the Hokage slipped into the night from the window, alone wondering if he had ever done anything right for the boy.

010101

"This is K-kun, Ino-san!" The cute blonde haired girl with cornflower blue eyes gave a big smile seeing the rather cute fluffy creature before her. The fox stayed protectively against his 'owner's' leg looking at the other girl with considerable hesitation. To his shock the girl didn't seem to mind him, a fox, and kneeled down.

"Hello there, it's okay I won't hurt you." Sakura kneeled down too and gently pushed K-kun from behind her into Ino's reach. Lowering his head as Ino reached down he was rewarded with a hand running down his back bringing him level again for the next rub. Ino held her hand in front, letting him take in her earthly and honey smell. Ino smelled like freshly tilled dirt, like Saoko did when she went gardening, unlike Sakura's cherry blossom and book smell. It was nice, as both fox and boy liked the outdoor scents, but K-kun and Naruto's mind found it to be less interesting than Sakura. Little was more interesting than her anyway.

Except being Hokage and getting that hat Naruto's mind reasoned.

It had too otherwise when the Hokage gave the signal for him to leave, he would resist.

The two girls and fox played adding a rather smelly flower collar to his family one that had him sneezing like crazy and running about dizzily till they took it off, getting pounced by the fox as he hid in the tall grass, the laughs and giggles made this moment something he would remember. He thanked the old man for waiting till the sun was about to go down before he started the plan.

As the two girls and fox started for home a fox's wow-wow like bark broke over them, a female one. K-kun's natural reaction took over and he paused looking back interestedly.

"That was a fox, wasn't it, K-kun?" Sakura asked softly. The fox looked to her wagging his tail before turning back in the direction of the bark. The call came again, and K-kun responded.

"A girl maybe? I guess he's finally grown up huh, Sakura." Ino remarked as the pink haired girl nodded sadly. She kneeled down beside the distracted fox putting a hand on his back. At the touch K-kun turned to her giving a shake and yip.

"You need to go, huh K-kun?" The sadness in her voice broke through the interest in the sound and brought Naruto's mind through K-kun's haze. The fox rubbed his head against her softly. The call came again and Naruto knew it was the sign. He looked to the direction again whimpering. "It's okay K-kun. I understand." Sakura hugged the animal close and laughed as the fox licked her cheek. "I love you too, but I know you should go. I'll be fine, don't worry. Just be happy." Another lick and K-kun dropped to the ground and made another call, this time a warble. When he received a reply he began rushing off. "Goodbye K-kun." K-kun paused at the high grass and looked back. When she smiled he gave a yip then was gone running into the distance.

It was only then Sakura let her tears fall. Ino helped her up and the two began walking home.

010101

Naruto strode into the clearing where the Hokage sat with a tape player, a set of his clothes, and a wry grin.

"You called my fox half with a tape?" The incredulousness of the act was beyond the boy at the moment.

"It worked didn't it?"

"If it was anyone else I'd call animal cruelty." He began sliding on the clothes and the two began walking towards Naruto's apartment. Passing a sad girl and her crying friend as they passed. Naruto remained quiet for the rest of the trip, holding his shirt tightly at his chest as if in pain. The Hokage could offer no words to ease it.

010101

Naruto sat beneath the tree, their tree, thinking about the past month and all of it's memories. He still wanted to go back, but seeing the look on Ayame and Techui's face when he got ramen this morning made it all worth it. Even if he did have to dodge Ayame and her hug. But now he was back to his lonely life as Uzumaki Naruto, and it was just as he remembered it.

That is until a scruffy haired kid with red cheek markings popped up above him. He smelled very much like a dog.

"Hey you sorta smell like foxes you know that?" Naruto nodded.

"And you smell like a mutt." Instead of getting angry the kid laughed good naturedly.

"I'm an Inuzuka! Of course I do, right Akamaru?" A dog's bark caught him off guard and sat up to find a small white puppy along side the Inuzuka kid. "Me and a few of the other guys are hanging down by the river, wanna come with?" Naruto blinked… then smiled.

"SURE!"

010101

Sakura returned to the fields for the next few days hoping to see her old friend only to come across four boys goofing off by the river, with a small puppy, but no sign was seen or heard of her K-kun.

Ino helped look a few days after they played for a while and before they all knew it the start of academy was upon them.

Sakura sat in a booth like seat on the third row, looking at one of the pictures she had of her and K-kun her mother had taken. Sakura was reading in her room with the small fox sitting in her lap looking as if he was reading too.

"OH! That's…" A voice broke over her and she turned her head to find very familiar looking blue eyes looking at the picture. Those eyes were framed in a fox like face with whisker like markings down his cheeks. Blonde hair framed those markings bringing a warm rather rugged look to the boy. At once Sakura turned her attention to him pointing at the fox in the picture he was pointing at previously.

"You've seen this fox? Where? Was he okay? Please…" Naruto blushed at the attention then nodded slowly.

"I saw him and a dog chasing a butterfly down by the river a few days back. Had the collar on and everything. He looked…" The boy smiled. "He looked really happy." At once Sakura's form brightened further showing him that smile he really loved seeing on her face.

"Thank you… so much… uhm…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He supplied.

"Thank you so much for letting me know, Naruto. I have been so worried about him. I'm Haruno Sakura." She wiped a few of the tears away and smiled again this time stronger. "I'm very happy he's doing okay."

"I know for certan he's happy your happy too, Sakura-chan." With that reply Naruto continued up the steps fiddling with a small oval plate in his pocket as he smiled brightly. A plate with the words 'Haruno K-kun' upon it.

A scar faced Chunin walked into the room and called for order, in which the class did, two of which couldn't hold the smiles from their faces no matter what.

010101

Welcome to Naruto-kun no Change, a interesting and rather mind boggling thought that popped into my head and refused to let me even touch AJG-5 or F-25. (Add many many swear words here) If anyone who has seen any of the aforementioned stories I have mentioned then good for you. If you've seen them all then you might have SOME idea how weird this story is going to get. Mostly the fox part is from fruits basket in the trigger and style, but as things go along a few minor details will appear… not to mention a Futaba-kun no Change like trigger for Kushina's bloodline. Perhaps making the Rumiko 'Excuse me for being a Dog' trigger as well. Make it somewhat more easier to obtain. Maybe. We'll see. Mostly the whole super smell is from that. I dunno a piece here and a piece here from all these stories so it doesn't seem like I'm just rehashing old stories into one new one. I don't like that.

Oh yeah please don't put your fox or any animal into a furo and I do not condone what Naruto did to be close to Sakura... but it makes for an interesting story. Also this isn't strictly a naru/Saku Story by any means yet. Other than Hinata think about your favorite paring and let me know. Naruto has puppy love for Sakura at this moment, like he does at the start of Naruto, I only gave a reason for why it's so strong here. Also a semi safe haven and a reason for him to know about the Kyuubi.

Next Chapter: Trouble with Teacher

Till then: See ya.

I damn well better be able to write either fakers or AJG or I am going to be super pissed. Damn story.


	2. Trouble with Teacher and A new friend

Naruto was a strange boy. Sakura and Ino, and quite frankly everyone in class all agreed. One minute he was so loud and boisterous you just wanted to punch his mouth closed, but the moment one of the girls in class threatened to do just that, he promptly did as they asked. So noticeable was this, and often, that most of the class teased him mercilessly about it. Domesticated male was about the nicest of the nicknames, while and others, well. They didn't want to remember those. It was no wonder despite the paranoia of Naruto brought upon by the elder members of the village, most younger females had a soft spot for the little blonde mystery. One fact, however, far surpassed the rest. No matter how nice Naruto acted to women, he always, ALWAYS, flinched away from contact with them. Once he had been thrown out in to the hall because he had jerked away so hard he had disrupted class, the sheer panic in his face brought both worry and hurt the poor Hyuuga girl. The teacher had announced then, when the whiskered blond was out of hearing, his reasons for reacting so.

'Naruto suffers from a bloodline that is negatively affected by contact from the other sex. I myself have no idea what happens but I have been told under no circumstances can a female touch him. These were told to me specifically by the Sandaime, so treat that as a warning.' Iruka had intoned before letting Naruto return inside. The blonde frowned at the looks following him, mostly the pity from the women and the odd looks other guys had watched him. In the days and months that followed Naruto remained oddly aloof, only talking as he normally did to Sakura and Ino, occasionally the others, while ignoring the comments from the boys about him being useless.

'What kind of ninja can you be if all that needs screw you over is the touch of a girl, dobe?' Sasuke, the highest and most desirable male in the class had commented on after he and a few other bloodline wielding boys (AN: No, not all of them) had scuffled with him. 'You'll be nothing more than dead weight, you should stop now and let us with superior blood fight. Just go back to being those 'oh so scary' girl's bitch.' Even Kiba who had struggled against joining in such rabble had allowed Akamaru to pee upon the beaten figure in his disgust. Hinata, the only girl to witness it had struggled both with dealing with watching him suffer like that and the fact she could do nothing to help him. She regaled them in tears how afterward, he rose, wiped his face free of the excrement, and shuffled home. Hinata had gained a crush at his determination when the next day he had returned to school, as if nothing had happened in spite of the bloodliner's beatings.

The girls in the class had learned of this through Hinata and even diehards in his fan club like Ino and Sakura, their feelings for the Uchiha waned. Sure, Sasuke was dark, pretty, and mysterious; but if he was ultra violent like that, the image of him unfettered by human frailties was shattered. It was like this, that the changes that come of one person could irrevocably alter the mind set and life of so many in the world around them. Had Naruto not been afflicted by his condition, summarily Ino and Sakura might have been forever tainted by Sasuke's allure and missed seeing the short blond who offered a relaxed relationship providing nothing more than a sympathetic ear or a comforting word to them. It was highly likely the boy would have grown up completely alone, and probably shunned by the two girls and the others. As it was, Naruto was forever unapproachable, yet infinitely interesting, both in his mysterious 'cursed' bloodline, and the warning their parent's and family friends issued about him. So as the school years went by he remained that boy who was out of their reach, like the 'prized' brass ring at an old fashioned merry-go-round. You wanted it, but you knew no matter how hard you reached for the ring, it would always be out of your reach.

Meaning to almost any teen girl, he was really cute. Despite being a dork in almost every other sense.

* * *

Naruto-kun no Change

Chapter Two: Trouble with Teacher/A new friend.

By

Hibiki

All Characters are copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just tweaking them for kicks and giggles.

* * *

_Trouble with Teacher:_

Iruka and a student were sick at home today, leaving the short handed Mizuki in control of the class. With the fast approaching third round testing there wasn't enough time left in the school year for a break. Revision, they deemed, was necessary or so they were told by Mizuki. 'Practical use training of their abilities' he called it. Naruto called it fighting 1 on 1 so he didn't have to teach anything. Lazy sensei. So off they went outside, to the smallish chalked out circle behind the academy. Surrounding them was a few large trees used for tree hopping exercises that allowed them to learn to use their chakra, it was here in the shade of those trees the class sat as Mizuki lazily called out names as he rested up in one of the tree's limbs, idly reading a small orange book and watching over them half assedly. Kiba and Akamaru tore through their opponent's defenses in moments, Sasuke overpowered one of his ex-fan girls with brute force, and the new Ino-Shika-Chou used their family techniques to pass, knocking out the normal classmates with almost apparent ease. Naruto watched from his lonely position opposite of the rest of the class, as it seemed normal students with no special techniques were sorely behind those with them. It wasn't fair, he summarized as a katana based bloodliner took out another kenjutsu user in minutes, it was as if Mizuki was forcing them all to see just how strong the bloodliners were compared to everyone else. His thoughts were paused, and almost thrown away as Sakura blew away her competition by pure skill and brain power. He watched proudly, his hand reaching into his jumpsuit's neck to finger the small worn charm upon a collar resting there.

Sakura was and had been, his biggest crush since the start of their academy life. The month he had spent as her pet, had been the closest he had ever been to another person, let alone a girl. Even from his position, he could smell her book and cherry blossoms scent, and the longing that he felt to return to her arms bubbled up from wherever he had shoved it last time. Being Naruto was so much harder compared to being K-kun. At first, when he had started the academy there were days when he wanted nothing more than to jump back into Sakura's arms and let life continue without Uzumaki Naruto, but as they grew older the urge lessened with time but strengthened in desire when it did come about. The day after Sasuke made Kiba throw away their friendship he thought about it the most. But his own stubborn pride refused, and he appeared in class, smiling at them. The pity the girls looked at him since Iruka-sensei had doubled then, someone had seen what had happened.

He hated it, but he couldn't deny anything. Not only would he be exposed to Sakura-chan and Ino as K-kun, the chances the class would abuse him as K-kun for being the animal most hated in Konoha were very high, then there was the risk of him being exposed as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Shikamaru and Sakura-chan certainly had the brains for it, Hinata and Sasuke too. There was simply too much risk in exposing his change, but he couldn't return to being a civilian. The underlings under Sandaime Jiji had given him the ultimatum, become a ninja to allow use of the Kyuubi for the military and protecting Konoha's residents, or allow them to put it in someone else who would. He very much resented them for declaring it so candidly, but Jiji had put a stop to that at once. The meaning was still plainly understood to him, despite that threat being dropped. He was Konoha's ace in the hole. If anything happened to her, he would be called upon to fight for her. Protecting people who had mostly ignored him or treated him like he was a plague. Ayame, Teuchi, Jiji, Sakura-chan and her family, a few others like Ino-chan Shikamaru, and Chouji. Even Hinata, those who had taken time to get to know him as Naruto, he would gladly fight for, but the rest of this village, those who pushed him away. He would rather let them perish, and hated himself for feeling like that. No... He would prove them wrong about everything, he would become a ninja, and even Hokage. He wouldn't just be their secret weapon, he would become their hero!

"Dattebayo!"

Most of the class turned to him as he shouted out that last word. Blushing red from their stares he shuffled nervously.

"Well, I guess you're so excited Uzumaki you can go next. Now let's have Omura-kun go against you." Mizuki called out. There was a casual murmur before Sakura raised her hand.

"Sensei, Omura-san is absent from the flu." Mizuki looked out at the crowd before turning to the only other person who hadn't had a turn, a smirk growing on his face. Perfect.

"Oh dear, that too bad, everyone HAS to practice. This means I'll have to insist Hyuuga-sama and Uzumaki spar." The class grew as everyone reacted, not nearly as much as his friends, Hinata and himself however. Naruto was up in a flash, pointing at Mizuki, snarling.

"OI! You know I can't fight a girl! I can't do this!" Mizuki's smile never dropped form it's almost sneer.

"You HAVE to spar, otherwise I will be forced to disqualify you from the genin Exams for a third time for being unprepared." Mizuki would have laughed at the confused look Kyuubi's face was giving at hearing that little lie. "Besides didn't you want to prove you could fight despite your problem? Think of this as advanced dodging training. Or are you just so domesticated you can't bear the thought of fighting the young lady that you would insult her honor?" Hinata tried to stutter out she wouldn't take offense but Naruto striding into the circle brought her up short.

Naruto felt obligated now, not only was a teacher pushing what the guys had said, insulting his pride, but also as not to insult Hinata. It wasn't fair she had to deal with his problems holding her back. He would do it. So long as he kept from hitting her or him being hit by her, he would be okay. With kunai he could do it, as much as he hated the thought of using blades on both a fellow classmate and a nice person like her. After all, if it looked like she would get too close he could always forfeit, after all Shikamaru had done so and gotten away with it once he had captured his opponent, why couldn't he do the same! He grinned now. He could do this. It wasn't like Hinata was mean enough to attack him afterward. Hinata made no movement towards the ring.

"Oi Hinata! Come on, I don't want to see you disqualified from becoming a genin. I'll be fine! Dattebayo!" His smile, so utterly confident, soon had her across from him, her stance however was completely opposite of ready. Mizuki merely sighed in relief as his plan would have been shot and himself exposed had she not entered the ring. Cursing his stupidity he soon called for them to get prepare, and when they were in position for them to go. Outwardly he remained the same, but truthfully he was waiting, his master had wanted to know exactly what was Uzumaki's bloodline, and was it viable for him as a possible candidate for after Sasuke.

Hinata's eyes after a small set of seals bulged outward, the veins around them distending. Two of Naruto's kunai were dodged as the other two were swatted down like flies as Hinata moved forward. Inwardly Naruto cursed himself for never watching Hinata's matches from before, so he had no idea she was a close range fighter. He dodged several swipes, and somehow kept away form her despite him pulling out last second many times from retaliating against her. Both Hinata and Naruto both danced against one another, fearful of touching, until Mizuki grew tired of waiting.

"Have you two forgotten the academy jutsu? WAKE UP!" Instantly the game changed as they switched themselves with object scattered in the field. Back and forth they clashed, it had been the most showy fight until something happened none could expect.

She tripped on a kunai that had landed before her. So focused everyone was upon the fight, Mizuki was able to slip her up with one of his own thrown kunai. Naruto acted like a perfect gentleman... and caught her bridal style. Hinata and Naruto stared at one another with paling faces as the class all waited to see what would happen.

[POOF!]

The circle was enveloped in grey smoke as two smoke bombs covered Naruto's tell tale pinkish orange.

To Hinata, it was as if Naruto's chakra paths suddenly shrunk and changed position and she was weightless again. Blinking Hinata's eyes relaxed allowing her to see the animal before her in the smokey obscurity. A resigned looking fox, also falling, stared back.

"Naru...to-kun?" Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted from shock.

A hand grabbed the fox by the neck, and in a swirl of leaves only Hinata's fallen form lay in the circle as the smoke cleared. her head laying upon Naruto's clothes. The other classmates stood looking for Naruto.

* * *

Mizuki eyed with much disgust the form of the Kyuubi-brat's bloodline. With everything he learned of Uzumaki, the more he resented being forced to teach the thing. The fox curled up into the corner of the roof, looking at the anger in Mizuki's eyes with fear. He had been exposed, not only to Hinata but to Mizuki as well. The man's scent radiated violence. Suddenly the anger turned into laughter. The kind of laughter that didn't speak of humor.

"You really are some domesticated pet, aren't you, Uzumaki?" A hand grabbed K-kun's collar roughly, examining the license. "What's this? Oh does you dear friend Sakura-'chan' know of this? Hmm, K-kun?" K-kun growled, his anger at being rough handled and belittled by this man overpowering his fear at discovery at the moment.

When suddenly Mizuki's face went from humor to calculating, then finally something akin to understanding.

"I apologize. I imagine that the fear of her knowing has prompted many of those fight or flights you have. I understand now why the Sandaime was worried about those girls touching you. I understand, Naruto. Your secret is safe with me." The smile wasn't so much friendly as it was predator, and K-kun knew his 'understanding' wasn't as nice as this all sounded. "It'll just be our... and Hyuuga-sama's little secret. Well I need to take Hinata-sama to the medics, so meet me there for your clothes." and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

_A new Friend:_

Hinata awoke with a start. The last thing she saw on her mind. A fox. A blue eyed fox at that. She turned at the sound of cloth rustling and found Naruto slipping his shirt back on over his torso, she blushed at catching a hint of his skin. Mizuki gave a false laugh then turned for the exit.

"I'll let you two work it out, but remember Hinata..." The sama was dropped, as was all pretenses of his good humor. "This is our secret. Easily broken if something doesn't go _our_ way." With that said, he ambled out the door closing it behind him, leaving the two teens alone. Naruto kept slipping on his clothes, not looking at her. The silence was unnerving. Finally she could take no more.

"I'm sorry... Naruto-k-kun. I didn't meant to... to..." She trailed off as her nerve failed her.

"Nothing to be sorry about Hinata. It was my doing." He sighed. "Now Mizuki has something over my head, just great. I knew he wasn't as nice as he acted. Damn."

"I..." She sighed. All she had was apologies. What else could she say. All she could think about was "You were really cute, Naruto-k-!" She slammed her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Naruto had stiffened, sitting ramrod straight on his cot. "G-gomen." She squeaked out. He was silent for a moment. Then his shoulders shook. She thought she had made him cry. "P-please don't c-cr..." She trailed off as his laughter reached her ears. Soon he was laughing so hard he was even crying from it, he turned to look at her reddened face, smiling through his laughing.

"Haha! You... think K-kun's cute?" He laughed a bit more, wiping the tears from his eyes as he calmed down. "I would'a thought you'd hate him. Most people do."

"NEVER! I couldn't imagine hurting something so cute like that!" Naruto turned away from her, scratching at his reddened cheeks. "Besides... it's... N-Naruto-kun. I couldn't bear thinking of hurting you."

"Hinata-chan." She blushed at his adding of chan. "You're amazing."

"I'm... I'm really not!" She squeaked. Naruto shook his head decisively.

"You are. Who better to learn of my curse." Hinata paused at the praise, but also the term 'curse'. "I'm sure your wondering what it is." She nodded. He sighed, moving over to talk to her easier, so his voice wouldn't carry. "Well it all started before I was born, before my father and his father. Way back almost to the time of the Rikudo Sennin."

* * *

It was a lot to take in, Hinata noted, slightly saddened by what she had learned, once Naruto finished his tale and sat beside her, awaiting her judgment. He had mentioned all of it. He figured, if he was sunk, he might as well go all the way. At least about his bloodline, that was. Kyuubi was not really his to mention, and he wasn't certain if Jiji had any rules that might hurt Hinata, so discretion he thought was needed for that big a secret. So Hinata had learned of K-kun, his month with Sakura as a pet, his reasoning for it, his weakness. She also learned, to her previously mentioned sadness, that if one wasn't his true love, she would transform him into K-kun. Given it had happened, she naturally assumed she and Naruto, for all her crush on him, were not compatible.

"I know it's a lot, and some of it may be uncomfortable or weird. But... This hasn't been easy for me, given everything. So if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I'd understand." Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh. Did he really think she was going to let something weird like turning into a fox deter her from being friends with her crush?

"Just because you become a cute fox doesn't mean I don't like you Naruto-kun. Far from it." Naruto laughed a little nervously. "I'll admit, living as Sakura-san's pet was a little odd." But from all her years learning to read people from the Hyuuga arts, she realized he was desperate for human contact. "But I still want to be there for Naruto-kun, like he was for me. I will gladly be Naruto's friend, no matter what."

Tears, only a few before he man'ed up to wipe them away angrily, but tears none the less appeared in his eyes.

"Hai. Friends forever!" He remarked. So happy his words made her, she couldn't resist hugging him.

[POOF!]

"Oops. Gomen, Naruto-kun." The fox only sighed, then laid down and let the girl pet him. All in all it had been a good day. Hinata's friendship had all but thrown Mizuki's barely hidden threat from his mind. He'd deal with it one day, but with a new friend, he was already looking ahead, the genin test was only a week away, after all.

* * *

Next Chapter: Mizuki's Betrayal/Team ?

Well this came together rather easily. And don't worry too much Naru/hina Naru/Saku and Naru/Ino fans, just because he's touched them and changed doesn't put them out of the running yet. I still haven't firmed up on my romantic interests for Naruto yet. This was more of a filler chapter, but one that brought us up to the painting the Hokage monument, not that I see this Naruto doing that but I will use this as a jumping off point to align with the canon storyline. If only a little.

We see that this Naruto isn't so much hated by some, but more dislike by others. No Shikamaru and Chouji were not among those with bloodlines to attack him, I just wanted to bring Sasuke down from his high horse with the Naruto generation, and given his feelings towards other bloodlines than the Sharingan I felt he would be the one leading the blood supremacists, and given how proud Kiba can be, he might see Naruto sucking up to the girls (So they don't hit him and make Sakura kill him) as a betrayal to his pack (the guys). He's not a bad character, in fact I made him the last to join in on such actions, but he is easily swayed by the pack. He hasn't reached his alpha state yet like he has (I assume that though pattern came from him gaining his hitai-ate). Frankly other than Naruto, if you read my other stories I have no real gumption against writing a character any way I feel like. SO long as I can see that character going down that path realistically.

I'm odd like that.

Anyways Same old same old: Please read, and review, the more I get, the more I wish to write, and constructive criticism... While stings will make me pause and go over some plot points again to try and get better.

Till next time: See ya!


End file.
